TUFF Ops, Checkmate
by Lunerpet
Summary: A new threat comes to Petropolis, Dudley and Kitty must now play the new villains sick game in order to save the city.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy Butch Hartman does, this story is a request from DarkMageDragon, please enjoy and Review. :)**

"Dudley?...Dudley pay attention!" The white dog snapped out of it, and he realized he was slow dancing with his partner Kitty Katswell "Oh sorry Kitty, who's our target again?" the tan cat girl rolled her eyes "Minister Vaageesh, he's that tiger sitting over there" She motioned her eyes over to a tiger talking with some people.

Dudley looked confused "The guy from India? He doesn't look evil" Kitty sighed knowing he didn't pay any attention to the mission briefing "He's the minister of India, and he's blackmailing other higher ups, it's our job to take him down once and for all" Dudley nodded and was about to look over at him when Kitty spun them around making sure he couldn't.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dudley asked kind of annoyed "Listen Dudley, I know we're partners, but I can't let you blow our cover this time" Dudley was confused about all this "But Kitty, he's just a minister, not a super villain like Snaptrap" Kitty sighed, he still didn't know the truth, not like he would remember it even if she told him though.

"Trust me Dudley, this guy is bad news, he kidnapped the President's son and is blackmailing him, it's our job to put a stop to him without the world knowing" Dudley looked worried now "Oh man, that poor kid we got to save him!" Kitty stomped on his foot shutting him up "Not so loud, Dudley just let me handle this" Dudley nodded in pain and she took her foot off of his.

They continued their slow dancing for a bit, Dudley was wearing a tux and Kitty was wearing a night time owl dress, it was a black strapless dress that hugged her chest tightly and it went down almost all the way to her ankle, the dress was cut on the right showing her leg up to her thigh, she had long white gloves and white high-heeled dress shoes.

"What's the plan Kitty?" Dudley asked as they spun around "We get him alone...and we take him down" Dudley nodded and saw the tiger move "Kitty, he's on the move" She nodded and they started to dance over to the exit "Okay, make sure no one follows me" She stopped and went through the door as Dudley made sure nobody was looking.

Kitty walked down the hall and saw the tiger walk around the corner, she needed to follow him and find the kid before she took him down, so she sneaked behind him, after a bit she saw him go into a room and she heard the door lock "Not so fast Vaageesh" she whispered to herself and took out her lock picking tool.

She picked the lock with ease and the door opened to some stairs, she walked down the stairs and overheard him speak "We need to move up our plans" Kitty pulled out her blaster and readies it "Time to end this" she jumped out with the blaster aimed at him "Freeze!" the tiger stopped and turned around to face her holding the president's son with one hand and a gun in his other hand.

The gun pointed at the child's head "Shoot me and the brat dies" Kitty glared at him "You think I won't take the shot?" Vaageesh looked at her confused "Your an American, you wouldn't risk the life of this child" Kitty pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder "Ahhhhh!" he let go of the kid and Kitty lunged at him and grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Game over Vaageesh, you crossed the line, by the power given to me by Tuff, your six feet under!" she aimed her gun to his head "Wait! I thought a Tuff agent couldn't kill!" Kitty grinned as she shot him in the head and killed him "You thought wrong" she turned to see Dudley look at her in horror "Kitty...what have you done?" Kitty sighed knowing she would need to tell him the truth know.

She took the kid and walked passed Dudley "Let's go...I'll explain everything later" Dudley followed after her and when they got outside Kitty took out her wrist com and spoke "We retrieved the president's son, we need a pick up right away" the com responded "There's a helicopter on route, get out of there, I'm sending you the coordinates" Kitty took the kid and they moved on.

Soon they found the wait point and now they had to wait "Kitty, what happened back there?" Dudley finally spoke, Kitty almost laughed "You are so naive Dudley, you think the world works without death? I did my job.." Dudley shook his head "It was more then your job, I saw that grin on your face, you enjoyed it" Kitty shrugged.

"I've been killing people like him even before I was partners with Jack" Dudley couldn't believe what he was hearing "I thought Tuff protected people for the bad guys, secret agents!" Kitty rolled her eyes "Listen Dudley, I was trained to kill the real threats, those idiots from Doom, their nothing, this was a real mission Dudley, welcome to the real Tuff agency!" Dudley thought about it still in disbelief "This is what you really do? What about all the stuff we did?" Kitty sat down with the president's son.

"Thanks for saving me" Kitty smiled "It's my job kiddo" Dudley just stared at her "Are you kidding me! Your treating this like nothing! you killed someone Kitty!" Kitty nodded "Dudley, this is the real Tuff, we're the Turbo, Undercover, Fighting, Force, we have two kinds of agents, you and me, your the kind of agent that we call the face, you get all the medals and glory and praise, it's all just for show, for the masses" Dudley sat down as she continued.

"Well the other agents, like me stay out of the spotlight and do the hard missions, I kill the sickos who affect the world in some way, such as kidnapping the president's son, or abusing world power, or a threat to the world itself" Dudley sighed "So I'm not even a real agent huh? Just a face so you can continue to kill?" Kitty shook her head.

"Look Dudley, that's why I was ordered to train you, so you could do join me in this, this mission was to prove if you could do it, and I believe you can, I wouldn't be able to get as far as I did if you weren't here, this kid-" The child spoke up "My name is Timmy" Kitty nodded "Timmy here would be dead if you weren't here, you did good here today" Dudley smiled a bit.

Dudley went over and sat next to her "So, I'm good enough that I won't be kept in the dark anymore?" Kitty thought about it "Yeah, I believe so" Dudley was about to say something when they heard a helicopter approaching "That's our ride" She stood up and the copter came into view "I wonder if we'll have more missions like this?" The copter threw down a rope latter and they started to climb it.

"Trust me Dudley, I do this a lot" They climbed up to the helicopter and took a seat "Alright! Let's get out of here!" the copter flew off and they relaxed a bit ***Two years later*** Kitty sat there preparing a sniper rifle and polishing each part, Kitty always kept her guns clean "Dudley?" she spoke into a headset and Dudley's voice came through it.

"I'm here Kitty" Kitty nodded and started putting the sniper parts together "Good, now keep your eyes peeled, one mistake and your dead" She readied the rifle and aimed it outside the window next to her, her partner Dudley was walking out in the street looking for the target "Kitty, I don't see him" Kitty's voice came over the headset "Shut up Dudley, the timer has started, I can't help you" Dudley nodded " Oh right, sorry" he started looking around the area.

Everyone around him wore the same black suit which only confused him "Dudley! Find him, now!" he heard Kitty's voice get angry, Dudley quickly looked around in a panic "Um" Kitty was getting impatient "I need a target!" Dudley saw a red dot on his wrist com "Kitty it's him! The goat!" a bullet came out of nowhere and shot through the goat in a tux.

"Simulation end, mission failed" the street vanished and the people disappeared, Kitty growled at Dudley as she walked up to him "Two years, and you still can't find the right one!" Dudley shrugged "I panicked" She sighed and just walked out "Kitty?" he followed after her and they walked out of the training room and Kitty got a drink of water.

"Come on Kitty, I made a simple mistake" Kitty finished the cup of water and tossed it away in the trash "You've been making that mistake for two years! God I train you and train you, but you can't learn, you incapable of learning, you'll never join my division at this rate, your just an agent not a secret agent" Her words really hurt, but she had a point, he wasn't good enough, and he might never be.

"Agents Katswell and Puppy, in my office, now!" Kitty and Dudley rushed to the Chief's office "What is it Chief!" the small flea looked at them with a serious stare "Agent Katswell, I need you to stop training agent Puppy for a bit, we have a real problem "What problem Chief? Another psycho who wants to rule the world?" the flea nodded.

"Intel suggest a threat has risen, all we have to go off of however is a chess board!" Dudley thought about it " A chess board? Chess isn't much of a threat, Chief" Kitty sighed "No Dudley, that means this new villain wants to challenge us" Dudley finally got it "Oh! Right" the Chief nodded "We'll keep an eye out, I need you two to do some recon, go to the old warehouse and see if you can dig up anything!" Kitty and Dudley nodded and left.

They went to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and jumped in so Kitty was driving, she stopped letting Dudley drive because he would always fall asleep behind the wheel, she drove of and headed for the old warehouse in the warehouse district, it was an old building but the intel said that's where the game would start so they had to be careful.

Kitty pulled up to the warehouse and they jumped out of the car "Okay Dudley, let's move, but be careful" Dudley nodded as they went to the doors, Kitty signaled him the ready signal and he opened the doors, Kitty whipped out her gun and leaped inside, but the whole building was empty.

"Wait, there nothing here?" Kitty looked around as Dudley spoke, she walked further in curious "Welcome Tuff Agents" some lights turned on and a couple figures looked down at them from the catwalk "Who are you?" the middle figure laughed evilly "I am called...King, and you two are the new pawns on the board" Kitty glared at him.

"You can't drag us into your sick game" he just laughed again "If you don't play by my rules...I'll start killing the citizens of Petropolis" Kitty knew whoever this guy was, he wasn't kidding, they needed to play his game to keep the people "Alright, what's your game?" the shadowy figure turned away from them.

"It's simply a game of chess" the figures leave and Dudley walks up to Kitty "What's the plan?" Kitty sighed " We have a new target Dudley, we play this game of his, found out his plan and then kill him" Dudley nodded "Alright, let's move" they quickly left the warehouse, knowing there was a new threat in Petropolis.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty sat there sharpening her claws as Dudley was looking over a chess game. "Hey Kitty?"

"Yeah?" Kitty kept sharpening her claws.

"When do you think this King guy will show up again?" Dudley asked.

"That guy is our main target for our mission Dudley, and it's our job to track him down and stop him once and for all" Kitty explained.

"Yeah, but normally the villains attack first" Dudley said.

"No Dudley, those are the failure villains that talk about their plans before doing it, like Snaptrap" Kitty said.

"Oh right, so what do we do?" Dudley moved a piece.

"Don't worry Dudley, I have a feeling things will pick up soon enough" Kitty said as she stopped and put away her sharpener.

"Okay Kitty" Dudley said as he moved another piece.

Kitty looked at her clock and saw that it was just about closing time. "Okay Dudley, it's time to go"

Kitty packed up and Dudley did the same. "Okay Kitty, see you tomorrow"

The Chief walked out and saw them. "Have a good night agents!"

"Later Chief" Dudley walked out the door and Kitty looked at her stuff and realized she didn't have her purse.

"Oh, almost forgot" Kitty walked back to get her purse.

The Chief walked out and went to his tiny car, when he heard a swooping sound. "Huh?"

The an eagle came out of the sky and snitched him up. "Your mine!"

"Wha! Agents!" Chief cried out.

"What the!?" Kitty rushed out and saw the eagle. "Drop the flea, you ugly bird!"

Kitty took out her gun and shot at him, almost hitting the Chief.

"Watch it!" The Chief yelled.

"Darn, looks like I need to use my claws" Kitty said to herself.

"Hahaha, fool, my target is the Chief, now I will crush him as you watch!" The Eagle said. "I am the Rook of this game, and with your Chief gone it's checkmate"

After he finished talking Rook looked around and didn't see Kitty at all. "Huh? Where did that cat go?"

"Katswell!? Where are you!?" The Chief panicked.

"Sorry Rook, but you have to go through me first!" Kitty jumped on his back from a roof and slashed his back.

"AHHHH!" Rook tried to shake her off, but Kitty stabbed her claws into him to hang on as he flipped and spun around.

"I'm going to be sick!" The Chief cried out trying to keep his lunch.

Kitty stabbed into his neck and grabbed one of his wings, and stood on his back just enough to get her footing and stomped on his wing hard snapping it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rook started to fall to the ground and Kitty did the same to his other wing hearing a loud snap coming from it.

Then as they landed Kitty rode his back like a skateboard and used her high heel to grind his face into the road hard. "Die!"

They came to a stop and She grabbed him by his neck using her feet and somersaulted using her hands and slamming him into the road once more, then she jumped up and landed on her feet, and turned to Rook. "Check and mate Rook, you lose"

*Cough* He coughed up blood and grinned. "It appears we underestimated you, but my death will only make things hard from here on out, I was only the first move"

Kitty growled and clicked her heel to the ground, exposing a knife in her boot and she readied the kick. "Then I have a message for your King, me and my partner will kill all of his pawns then we're coming for him"

Kitty didn't give him a chance to talk back as she impaled his skull with her boot knife, killing him.

The Chief got out of Rook's talons and looked at her. "Thanks agent Katswell, you saved my life, but why were they after me?"

"Well you are the Chief of the only agency that stands in the way of evil, your a prime target" Kitty explained.

"That's true, why don't you take care of the body and go home for the night?" The Chief said as he walked away.

"Okay Chief" Kitty grabbed the body and picked it over her shoulder and left.

Kitty passed by the Tuff incinerator and tossed his body in before she headed home for the night.

***Meanwhile***

King smiled as he looked at his chess game and removed his first piece the rook. "So the pawns grow in strength? That was a good test, but I still have move to use.

He moved two bishops forward to the pawns. "Let's see how they fair against this"

Two cat figures walked in. "We're ready our King"

"Destroy the city" King said simply.

"Yes our King" They bowed and left the room.

***Back with Dudley and Kitty***

Dudley ran up to Kitty. "Kitty I heard what happened last night, are you okay!?"

"Huh?" Kitty looked up at him. "Oh, I'm okay, nothing I couldn't handle"

"That's good" Dudley said with a sigh of relief.

"Hehe, thanks for worrying Dudley, that's sweet" Kitty said with a smile.

"Well we're partners after all" Dudley smiled back at her.

"So, how are you?" Kitty asked.

"I'm good thanks" Dudley said.

"Good, say my sister sent a letter today" Kitty handed him a letter.

"Oh cool, what did she say?" Dudley looked it over. "Dear Kitty, I hope your doing well, this trip has been a major bummer not being near my favorite sister, but I'm still finding some fun at times, tell mom I said hi, love Julia"

"Which sister is this one?" Dudley asked.

"That's the criminal one, she is traveling for awhile, trying to stay clean, you know?" Kitty said.

"That's cool, want to go out for some breakfast?" Dudley smiled.

"Go out?" Kitty blushed for a second. "Well I did finish my report on Rook, so why not"

"Great!" Dudley and Kitty then left for lunch.

Two figures moved and watched them from afar. "They killed Rook, Rook was foolish, Petropolis will burn as our King commands"

They soon moved into a underground tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty watched as Dudley stuffed himself with bacon, she had already eaten her fish pancakes but Dudley got a large plate of bacon, she didn't mind it though, she was glad that he was having fun eating.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Dudley ate his fill soon after. "Yum! can I get a doggie bag for the rest!?"

The waitress handed him the bag and he put his bacon in there. "Okay, ready to go Kitty?"

"Sure am Dudley" Kitty said as she stood up.

"Great!" Dudley took his bag and they walked out of the building.

"Thanks for the food Dudley" Kitty smiled at him.

"No problem" Dudley smiled back at her.

As they walked the ground itself started to shake. "What!?"

Kitty was able to keep her balance but Dudley hit the ground as they saw a huge explosion hit the west side of Petropolis. "What happened!?"

They watched as the explosion soon stopped short of the center of the city leaving behind a large crater.

Kitty looked at the destruction and fell to her knees. "How did this happen?"

Dudley walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's got to be King's work"

"I'll never forgive him for this, Dudley, let's track the people who did this and make them pay" Kitty stood up and ran to the crater.

"Wait up!" Dudley ran after her.

Kitty and Dudley ran into the crater and looked around, it was just a bunch of rubble, Dudley dug around and soon found pieces of a bomb everything. "Kitty, I found the bomb or at least it's pieces"

"That's good, we can use that, take a piece and we can track it" Kitty said as she walked over to him.

"No need to look for us, we found you" Two cats, a boy and a girl walked up in the rubble, they looked the exactly the same, just different genders.

"Who are you two?" Dudley asked.

"We're the King's Bishops, it's our job to burn this city into the ground, and we're going to get back at you for killing our rook" They said in unison.

"Dudley? Are you ready for this?" Kitty asked as she took out her claws.

"You bet Kitty!" Dudley got ready to fight. "We won't let you hurt anyone else!"

The Bishops jumped and slashed at them, but Kitty dodged while Dudley jumped out of the way, one jumped at Kitty and tackled her to the ground, while the other one clawed at Dudley.

But Dudley kicked him away and saw Kitty punch the girl in the face getting her off, and the girl took out a whip and whipped Kitty hard. "Ahh!"

"Kitty!" Dudley tried to help her but the guy clawed his chest. "Ahhh!"

Kitty grabbed the whip and tugged it away from her and tossed it to the side. "Enough!"

Kitty used her boot knife and kicked at her, but Bishop dodged and punched Kitty hard. "Your right about that"

Kitty growled and grabbed her arm by catching her off guard and slammed her to the ground hard and punched her on the ground, Bishop kicked her off and wiped away the blood on her lips.

Dudley slammed his fist into Bishop's gut and grabbed his leg and slammed him into the rubble, then he rushed him and Bishop rolled out of the way and Dudley slammed into the rubble head first.

Both Bishop's jumped at Kitty, but Kitty hit the girl away from her and got into a claw fight with the male Bishop, they slashed at each other, But Kitty was more skilled and was getting the upper hand.

The female Bishop was about to jump back at Kitty, but Dudley grabbed her from behind. "Oh no you don't!"

Dudley twisted her arm and punched her twice in the face before slamming her down into the rubble.

"You'll regret that!" She said as she tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground again.

The male Bishop was backed up to a wall with a lead pipe poking out of it and Kitty slashed him in the chest and spin kicked him into the pipe and it burst through his chest. "AHHHHHH!"

Kitty slashed his throat to stop his screaming and turned away from him. "You shouldn't have fought with us"

Dudley kept slamming the female Bishop's head into the ground until they heard a crack and she stopped moving. "Haaa...haa...haaa...done"

Dudley looked away at what he did to the girl and Kitty walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know your still new to this kind of work Dudley, but trust me, you get used to it"

"But Kitty...is that really a good thing?" Dudley asked.

"Not really..but someone has to stop the madmen if this world, if not us, then who?" Kitty said and they walked away from the scene.

"How about some ice cream? Toilet water with bacon?" Kitty asked with a smile.

"Well...okay" Dudley tried to smile, he didn't like killing, it seemed so wrong, but like Kitty said, if not them, who would stop them?

Kitty took Dudley to an ice cream shop and bought him some ice cream, she knew it calmed him down, and she got some herself strawberry and mint was something she enjoyed, so she got them both double scoops.

"Feel better?" Kitty asked as they had their ice cream.

"I do Kitty, thanks" Dudley said as he enjoyed his ice cream.

"I'm glad" Kitty said as she licked her ice cream.

"How many more villains do we have to fight like that Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know, but this game of chess is still on, but he lost his rook and his bishops, he only has so many more pieces left" Kitty answered.

"Your right, we have to win, to save the rest of Petropolis, we can't feel sorry for these guys" Dudley stole himself.

"That's right, and there is more to come" Kitty said.

They both looked out to the morning sun and ate their ice cream, they didn't know what to expect, but they were going to be ready for whatever came their way.

***Meanwhile***

King sighed as he took away the bishops on his board. "And so two more fall to the enemy, I see I will need to push my plans further into play"

King moved a knight into play and smiled. "A new dawn will raise on Petropolis"

A black figure grinned as it walked to Petropolis. "The King has spoken"

**Well that's that for awhile, yeah!**


End file.
